PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT Invasiveepithelialovariancanceraccountsfor5%ofmalignanciesand,whileitistheeighthmostcommon cancerinUSwomen,itisthefifthleadingcauseofcancerdeaths.Manyoftheestablishedandsuspectedrisk factorsforovariancancershowracialdifferencesintheprevalenceand/ortimingofexposures.Racial differencesinincidenceandsurvivalarelikelyduetoacombinationoffactors,includingdifferencesinthe prevalenceofriskfactors,treatmentreceived,prevalenceofcomorbidities,andsocioeconomiccharacteristics. Thenewly-formedconsortium,OvarianCancerinWomenofAfricanAncestry(OCWAA),bringstogether investigatorsexperiencedinstudyingtheepidemiologyofovariancanceranddedicatedtounderstanding racialdifferencesinriskandoutcomesinovariancancer.TheOCWAAconsortiumincludesanongoing population-basedcase-controlstudyinAfricanAmerican(AA)women,threecompletedpopulation-based case-controlstudiesthatincludebothAAandwhitecasesandcontrolsandtwouniquecohortstudieswith largenumbersofAAparticipants.Toaddressracialdifferencesinincidenceandsurvival,wewill comprehensivelyexaminereproductiveandlifestyleexposureswhichdifferinprevalenceand/ortiming betweenAAandwhitewomen,accesstocare,treatmentandsocioeconomicfactors,anddeterminewhether theyexplainracialdisparities.Weproposetoharmonizeriskfactor,clinicalandoutcomedatafromthe participatingstudiesintheOCWAAconsortiuminordertoaccomplishthestudygoalsandcarryoutrace- specificanalysesofincidenceandsurvival.Wewillusetraditionalmethodstocalculatepopulationattributable riskpercent(PAR%)forassociatedriskfactors.Wewilluseanovelandexploratoryapproach,aMarkov state-transitionmicrosimulationmodel,toestimatetheextenttowhichracialdifferencesinpatternsof exposuretoknownriskfactorsexplainracialdifferencesinovariancancerage-specificincidenceandusethis samemethodtoestimatetheextenttowhichracialdifferencesinpatternsofexposure,treatment,and prognosticfactorsexplainracialdifferencesinovariancancersurvival.Theproposedstudywillbethelargest ofitskindandthefirsttobeadequatelypoweredtoevaluateepidemiologicandclinicalfactorsaffecting incidenceandsurvivalofovariancancerinAAwomen.Theinfrastructuregeneratedbythisapplicationwill enableOCWAAtocreateabaseonwhichtosupportfuturescientificproposals.